The End of Rubi Ka
by LDocKruger
Summary: The End of Rubi Ka. Apocalypse scenario that presents a back story for AO2.


This is not an official storyline, but a backstory I came up with for a possible sequel to anarchy online.

--- January 7, 29547 SBS Broadcast 13:11 UST

We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you breaking news:

A series of explosions rocked the surface of Rubi Ka early this morning. Scientists have yet to determine whether there were any survivors or what caused the explosions, but the damage is estimated to be global. ICC is currently investigating this matter, but the huge amount of debris jettisoned into the atmosphere from the initial explosion prevent any sort of visual scan or sensor readings.

We bring in Richard Moore, an expert in astrophysics.

"Thanks for having me, Ted. The massive debris cloud is about the only thing we really can see. This phenomena only occurs when massive amounts of dirt have been displaced from the planet crust, usually violently, and scattered into the atmosphere. To displace the massive amount of dirt we see on Rubi Ka would require a massive explosion, or series of explosions. Sadly, the prospect of any civilized life surviving that size of a blast is minimal. Not only is the survival of the initial shock wave and firestorm unlikely, but the debris in the atmosphere would make it virtually impossible to breathe. Even worse, if there were survivors right now, there is no way to deploy a rescue attempt without near certain death of the rescuers."

Thanks, Richard. Our prayers go out to those stranded on Rubi Ka. I'm Ted Priest with Stellar Broadcasting Corporation your source for breaking news.

--- January 8, 29547 SBC Broadcast 8:41 UST

Ted Priest here with breaking news on the Rubi Ka situation. Survivors have been found. ICC confirms that the staff of a small ICC Shuttleport orbiting Rubi Ka as well as a group of passengers on their way to Rubi Ka have been found alive. The group of passengers were scheduled to land on Rubi Ka Saturday evening, when they were attacked by Aliens and forced to crash land on the ICC Shuttleport. It is ironic that an event that almost took their lives ended up saving them. The survivors are now being taken to Krogier, a small moon orbiting the planet of Swove, to test for any possible radiation or sickness caused by the explosion.

In related news ICC has launched 12 unmanned probes to scout the surface of Rubi Ka. Thank you for tuning into SBC, your source for breaking news.

---January 11, 29547 SBC Broadcast 19:00 UST

Ted Priest here with SBC. We have breaking news about the explosions on Rubi Ka. The unmanned probes returned evidence that the largest explosions were located around notum silos near Rome, Borealis, Omni-1, Newland and 2HO,the Rubi Ka's largest omni controlled cities. It is believed that high intensity bombs were placed near the notum deposits and the heat of the blast was able to turn the usually stable notum into a propellant, causing even more destruction. It is possible that small privately held cities were also targeted, but due to the extreme devastation on the Terra it is impossible to tell. ICC released a statement that there have been no other survivors than those on the ICC Shuttleport. No rescue attempts on Rubi Ka itself will be made. Thank you for tuning into SBC, your source for breaking news.

---January 12, 29547 SBC Broadcast 19:00 UST

Ted Priest here with SBC reporting on urgent news on Rubi Ka. ICC has confirmed the environmental protection system on Rubi Ka has been destroyed. This system was vital in preventing the harsh radiation from Rubi Ka's binary stars from penetrating the atmosphere and moderating the normally violent weather on Rubi Ka. ICC reports that Rubi Ka will not be habitable for at least another hundred years.

---January 13, 29547 SBC Broadcast 14:32 UST

Ted Priest here with SBC with urgent information regarding Ruibi Ka. Omni-Tek has released a statement yet to be confirmed by the ICC investigators, that the bombs were planted by the extremist clan organization known as the Dust Brigade. Omni-Tek has found a recorded message on Rubi Ka that was set to play shortly before the bombs detonated. The tape only had three words, "Dust to Dust." This slogan has often been been played before major terrorist attacks on Omni-tek controlled mine's and Omni soldiers.The Omni-Tek statement claims that the clans had been trying to destroy key Omni-Tek footholds on Rubi Ka in order to take over, but underestimated the explosive power of notum.

---January 15, 29547 FREEDOM (underground political broadcaster) 14:32 UST

The clans didn't destroy Rubi Ka, Omni-Tek did. They knew their monopoly on notum was going to end in 29550. They would have lost the lease on Rubi Ka, and Sol Banking Corp would have taken over 70 of the mines. Not only are they loosing all their land, but they would have to lower prices to compete. Notum prices would be cut in half, they would lose hundreds of trillions of credits. With Rubi Ka gone they control notum prices again.They already have the technology to produce notum from the deep earth metal sclerite, giving them at least another 100 years of market control until the patent runs out. But even then, they leased all the planets where sclerite is known to exist--we are talking about a monopoly on notum for 1000 years.1000 years folks. Omni-Tek would do anything for that, they don't care about the millions of lives lost only the trillions of credits they will gain. Giving the Clans a bad name is just an added bonus.

---January 27, 29547 SBC Broadcast 19:00 UST

Sam Reins here filling in for Ted Priest with an SBC exclusive. We had the opportunity to speak with Phillip Ross, Omni-Tek CEO, about the tragedy on Rubi Ka.

Reins "Hello Mr. Ross, glad to see you are okay. What do you have to say about these growing rumors that Omni-Tek was responsible for the destruction of Rubi Ka."

Ross "Please, call me Phillip. I used to avoid business trips at all costs, but now that going on one saved my life, I actually look forward to them short laughter. Now on a more serious note, this theory is completely absurd, anyone that could exploit such a tragic loss of life for personal advancement is sick. Whoever is spreading these rumors just has an agenda to see Omni-Tek hurt further. I would not be surprised if they worked for the Dust Brigade, the true criminals. Omni-Tek is a family and we care deeply for our employees, we would never do anything to hurt them."


End file.
